Geo-location determination of User Equipment is utilized for a variety of software applications, etc. Traditionally, the geo-location of a User Equipment is determined utilizing a 3GPP location based service, an agent application present on the User Equipment, and/or utilizing only one of Cellular or Wi-Fi specific location techniques.
Each of these traditional geo-location determination techniques has issues. In the various cases, these issues may be associated with accuracy of the determined geo-location and/or increased battery drain of the device, etc.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.